


all it’d take is one flight (we’d be in the same time zone)

by carolstark



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolstark/pseuds/carolstark
Summary: Buffy’s smile grows pretty much as large as it can. Faith’s rough voice echoes through the phone, and she sighs, long and happy. She misses the woman with everything she has, its been one of the hardest parts of the trip. She did not enjoy being away from her girlfriend for such a long time, but even the sound of her slightly faded Boston accent eases the pain a little bit.orBuffy has been away from home for a long time. She misses Faith more than anything





	all it’d take is one flight (we’d be in the same time zone)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! It’s me again with another fic! this is probably highkey ooc, so im sorry for that, but the words just like,, flowed out so I hope you like it! This is again an au similar to my last fic where Tara is alive, but whether or not Faith went bad is up to you.
> 
> keep your eye out for more fics from me if you dig this, thank you for reading, a comment and a kudos would be wonderful!
> 
> finally, this fic was sort of inspired by Lost In Japan by Shawn Mendes, which is also the source of the title. I don’t own that song, nor do I own the buffyverse. hope you enjoy!

The opening laughter of Wannabe by The Spice Girls wakes Buffy, and she instantly groans. Even 5,000 miles away Dawn manages to wake her up. Little sisters have that power, Buffy supposes. She reaches out to the bedside table and grabs the phone, eyeing the clock, 5:32 am. She pours a bunch of anger into staring at the picture of Dawn pulling a face that accosts her, before sliding across and answering the phone. “Good morning, whatever can I do for you my baby sister?” Buffy says, her voice dripping with saccharine sarcasm.

“Giles wants an update. What’s happening?” Dawn asks, and Buffy hears commotion occuring in behind her soft voice. 

“It’s alright, we’re making progress on the nest, and I think we’re almost to the girl,” Buffy answers.

Buffy had been called to Japan to help with a major vampire nest, and to help rescue a small slayer girl from the depths of their capture, and they’d been at it for close to three months now. She really couldn’t wait to be finished with this. She missed home. Dawn hums her response, and the conversation lulls for a moment. “Dawn, couldn’t this have waited till at least… I don’t know, seven-thirty?” the blonde asks, and she immediately hears her sister giggle.

“Not at all! Got to let you remember what it’s like to be ho-” Dawn gets cut off by someone on the other side of the phone, and she hears Dawn pull away from the phone and engage the other person.

“I’m on the phone, what do you want?” She hears Dawn say, and Buffy smiles. Even this small interaction her miss Sunnydale, and the slayers academy.

“It’s Buffy! Go away, we have important things to talk about,” Dawn mumbles, clearly holding the phone away from her mouth, but Buffy can hear the mock annoyance in her voice.

There’s a moment of silence, and then scuffling, and then, “Hey B,”

Buffy’s smile grows pretty much as large as it can. Faith’s rough voice echoes through the phone, and she sighs, long and happy. She misses the woman with everything she has, its been one of the hardest parts of the trip. She did not enjoy being away from her girlfriend for such a long time, but even the sound of her slightly faded Boston accent eases the pain a little bit. “Hey baby,” Buffy whispers, closing her eyes and picturing Faith, “How’s it going at home?”

Faith laughs a bit, and Buffy’s sure she can hear a complaint from Dawn on the other side, and for a moment it feels almost as if she’s at home. “It’s pretty okay B, we miss you, and we’re practically falling apart without you,” Faith says, and Buffy knows she’s joking, but she also hears the honesty in her girlfriend’s voice. It makes her a tad bit teary eyed. It’s unfair how long she’s been away.

Buffy wipes at her eyes, and then responds, “Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Faith says, “Kennedy’s bothering the shit out of all of us. Tara’s literally about to rip her a new one, and I don’t even think Willow could stop her. I’ve never seen Tara so mad, honestly it's funny. I think Dawn’s cooking up a spell to pull some major shitty inconvenience for the brat, and Tara’s on board. Hopefully it’ll take her down a couple pegs.”

Buffy laughs, her brain instantly illustrating all the ways Dawn’s wild shenanigans could go wrong, breathing in the relief that is hearing about home. The conversation stalls, but it's comfortable, like it always is with the two of them. Buffy can’t help but wish that Faith was with her right now. “I wish you were home,” Faith says, announcing Buffy’s thoughts aloud.

Buffy smiles a little, Faith had a way of knowing what she would say. “I wish I was too,” she says, her voice soft, “but it might be another week or two before it’s finished.”

Faith huffs, and Buffy knows she’s getting impatient. It’s been too long. “B, can’t you just come home, do they really need you?”

 

“I think so,” Buffy whispers, and it silences Faith’s whining. 

 

“Well,” the brunette says, sighing as she continues, “I better let you get back to Dawn.”

It disappoints Buffy, hearing Faith’s voice made her feel less alone, but she knows her girlfriend is right. “Yeah, and Faith?”

“Yeah B?”

“I love you so much,” Buffy says.

“I love you too, B, don’t you forget it,” Faith says, always one to make a joke.

“Couldn’t if I tried.” And with that, Faith handed the phone over to Dawn.

•¥•

The day had been utterly draining. After Dawn had woken her up, she hadn’t been able to get back to sleep, and trying to make ground on one of the most enormous vampire nests she had ever seen really exhausted you. It was ten thirty at night and all Buffy wanted to do was shower, lie down in bed, finish the pizza she had been eating (perhaps while watching HGTV, it was one of her favourite things to do at home, and she missed Faith’s commentary but nonetheless) and then curl into the sheets (that were not as soft as hers were at home) and fall asleep. 

But as soon as she got out of the shower, and settled on the bed, a knock erupted from the door. Buffy groaned, sure it was another slayer who wanted her help for something. She would rather die (and she would know, she died twice) then get up right now so she didn’t. She figured Satsu or whoever it was would eventually give up, but they just insisted. 

Eventually after an awkwardly long time of Buffy lying in bed while the person on the other end of the door continued to torment her, she stood up, grumpy as all hell honestly, and opened the door.

Standing in front of her was a face she never thought she would see in Japan. Faith. Her arrival though, was not met with anger. As soon as Buffy’s eyes met Faith’s gorgeously soft coffee brown ones, all her grumpiness melded away. She had missed those eyes, more than anything. 

Without even thinking for a moment about why or how her girlfriend ended up 5,000 miles away from Sunnydale, Buffy looped her arms around Faith’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She’d missed this so much, and holding Faith now, made her realize just how much. The kiss was fantastic, all their kisses were great, Buffy had never not loved one, but this kiss felt like it stood on a different plane of being. The blonde could feel the desperation in Faith’s slow but devoted and feverous movements, and it drove her wild as she moved her hands from their locked position at her neck and into the soft waves of brunette hair that she had missed so much. The kiss lasted a while longer, using this moment as a way to pour their love and joy at being returned to one another out wordlessly. Buffy loved every second, but as time moved on, she began to realize that she didn’t know how the fuck Faith got here, and she was starting to think that maybe this was some sort of hyper realistic dream.

She pulls away reluctantly, holding her forehead against Faith’s and catching her breath (kissing Faith had always left her breathless in a way she’d never felt until then) before asking, “Not that I’m not overjoyed you’re here, but… how?”

Faith laughs a little. “Convinced Giles you needed me out here. G-man set me up with a plane ticket within a couple of hours. I think he saw through my rouse though, I’m pretty sure he knows I didn’t travel to Japan just to ‘help’ you,” she says, adding dorky little hand quotes around help that Buffy is certain she picked up from Dawn.

Buffy echoes Faith’s earlier laugh, and moves her hands again from Faith’s hair to around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around Buffy’s waist, Faith hummed and the sound made Buffy extremely happy. She closed her eyes and breathed in Faith’s scent (sandalwood and whiskey, Buffy wasn’t sure if she’d been sharpening stakes and drinking on the plane or if it was a cologne she wore, but boy was it good, and boy did it smell like home). Holding Faith here? It was ninety percent of what she missed. “God I missed you,” Buffy mutters into Faith’s hair, and instantly the younger girl’s arms tighten around her. 

“I missed you too,” Faith says, and even her voice makes Buffy just utterly ecstatic, “and I love you, so much.”

The words said aloud warmed her heart. She’d heard them over the phone fairly often, (they were rich but long distance calls that long were expensive, and Giles didn’t want to be excessive) but there was nothing quite like hearing them said to her from a distance of an inch and a half. “I love you too,” Buffy whispers back, and they stay like that for a moment until Faith dramatically sniffs.

“Is that pizza I smell?” Faith says, and Buffy giggles a little.

“It is, and I swear, you have a nose like a basset hound.”

Faith hits her with a goofy grin. “You know I do, what’s on it?” She asks, pushing past Buffy into the room. 

“It’s a supreme,” she says, and Faith hums happily. 

Buffy watches as Faith prances across the room, to the bed where she had laid the box, already stretching out and making herself comfortable. 

“Listen I know you think I came to see you,” Faith says around a mouthful of the pizza, “but really I had to get out of there. Kennedy really thought she was top dog while you were gone. I couldn’t handle it.”

Buffy laughs, and gives Faith a playful shove as she settles down beside her and flicks the tv on. “Sure, sure,” she says, changing the channel quickly to HGTV, super happy that this hotel has it. 

“God I’ve been here not even ten minutes and you’re already putting this channel on? Too bad I didn’t stay in California, also those drapes are awful,” Faith says, even though her arm moving to wrap around Buffy’s waist betrays the words coming from her mouth. 

Buffy laughs again, (she swears she laughs a lot more around Faith, but she’d never tell her girlfriend lest it go to her head) and curls deeper into Faith. This is exactly what Buffy had missed, and it’s exactly what she needed. 

They sat together cuddled up, eating pizza and laughing at the straight couples buying tiny houses until Buffy begins to nod off. Faith stands up, takes the box off the blankets, setting it on the desk to the right and climbs under the covers where her girlfriend lay, enveloping the other girl in her arms, and snuggling in close. “I love you,” Buffy whispers, her voice muddled with sleep, and Faith can’t help but smile. 

“I love you too,” she says, and with that the two of them fall asleep, ready to fight together the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> would be splendid if you left a comment or kudos, and if you want feel free to visit my tumblr, @faithiehane, or my Twitter @varunsjeremy, as I’d love to take prompts for more fics, but I’d also love to just chat about buffy!


End file.
